Universal Roadtrip, Book 2: Brother Turner
by StarfirePhantom
Summary: Book Complete. Danny and the gang have landed in the FOP world. Full summary inside. Bk.2 of the URtrip series. Can't find the other books? Check my user lookup. That should explain everything. Some DannySam. Please review!
1. Where am I?

Hi! Welcome to Book 2 of Universal Roadtrip!

Summary: Thanks to the phone booth, Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Helpare now in Dimmsdale. Soon after arriving, a bunch of rabid Chip Skylark fangirls chase them to Timmy's house. Meanwhile, after a horrible day, Timmy finds himself wanting to wish for a big brother. The two groups meet, and become friends. But many mysteries remain. What's going on? Why was Jazz acting so wierd? Why is Timmy acting so nervous? Why am I asking YOU all these questions? Read to find out! Story much better than summary. DP/FOP crossover.

Can't find the other books? Here's a handy directory:

Bk.1: Danny Phantom Section

Bk.2 Fairly Oddparents section

Well, this is part two of my eight-part series. Please review! People practically IGNORED Part 1, I hope that this one does better.

Disclaimer: I don't own FOP or DP. I do own Help though.

Chapter 1:Where am I?

"Where am I?"

"Danny, that's the fourth time you've said that," Sam said. "And I don't know where we are. This looks like a normal street, but we could be anywhere. We need help."

Instantly, Help popped up. "What do you need?" she said.

The three turned around. "How did you open?" Tucker said. "We didn't press the button."

"Haven't you noticed my name?" Help said. "It's Help. When you say 'help', I help. So, what's the problem?"

"Where are we?" the three friends said together.

"Hmm…I guess I'm allowed to tell you that. You're in Dimmsdale, California, which is about 500 miles from where you live."

"California?" Sam said unbelievingly.

"COOL!!" Danny said. "But-why are we here?"

Help looked to the sky and sighed. "I can't answer that. There are some questions I'm not allowed to answer, and the one you just asked is one of them."

"Well that's limited," Danny said, slapping his forehead. "Hey-maybe we can ask those girls what's going on." As it turned out, a bunch of girls were walking by, chatting excitedly. They were all wearing pink shirts (When Sam saw this, she screamed "AHHH!!! MY EYES!!" and covered her eyes) with the words 'I WUV CHIP' on them.

In my mind, there are two types of fangirls besides closet and open: the kind that thinks anyone that looks even a little bit like the person they're crazy for is that person, and the kind that can recognize the person through excruciating detail. Did that paragraph make any sense? Yeah, I knew it didn't.

Unfortunately for Danny, these fangirls were the first type. So when one of them saw the three (Help had closed herself in fear), she started screaming and pointing at Danny. "Omigosh," she said, "IT'S CHIP SKYLARK!"

Danny stared at the girl. "Chip? Are you nuts? I'm not Chip!"

The girl didn't hear him. "Hey- he's with another girl," a different pink-clad girl said, pointing at Sam. "It's obviously his girlfriend! Oh no- Chip Skylark's got a girlfriend- AND IT ISN'T ME!"

"Or me!" the other girls chanted in unison.

"You know what this means, right?"

"Right," the other girls chanted. Instantly, they grabbed ropes, torches, and pitchforks from out of nowhere. "KILL HER!" they screamed- and lunged towards Sam!

"Run!!" Danny screamed. Tucker picked up Help (the InfoDisc) and the three made for the phone booth. Except that the booth wasn't there.

"Help!" Tucker said, and the hologram popped up. "Where's the booth?"

"It disappears when it's not needed."

"But we need it now!" Tucker said. "Those girls-"

"I don't know the extent of the TeleTransport's technology," Help said. "The inventor-also my inventor- he-"

"Yeah yeah," Sam said breathlessly. "Now how do we escape?"

Help smiled. "Think fast!" she said, and then closed herself, leaving the three to escape the girls themselves.

---

Meanwhile, in a nearby suburban house, a couple was ready to go out, leaving their ten year old son with a babysitter. But the kid seemed slightly reluctant to be away from his parents.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Timmy screamed, clinging to his mom's legs in a total state of fear. "DON'T LEAVE!!!! TAKE ME WITH YOU!!!"

"Timmy, yelling will do you no good," his mom said. "Now, be good for Vicky while your father and I just stand two feet from the house and do nothing."

Timmy looked bewildered. "What? That's the stupidest excuse for leaving me with Vicky ever! Well, besides the one about making dinner, but-" Too late. Mr. and Mrs. Turner were gone, and Vicky was holding a broom handle to his back. Life was normal.

An hour later, after a humiliating run-in with a toaster, Timmy limped up to his room and slammed the door. When his pet goldfish saw him, they disappeared- and turned into what looked like humans, except that they had 'wands, wings, and floaty crowny things.' They were Cosmo and Wanda, his fairy godparents.

"Sweetie, what happened?" Wanda said.

Cosmo stared at Timmy wide eyed. "Ooh Timmy, your legs are all brown!! YAY! You're turning into CHOCOLATE!! Dweeh!! Can I eat you?"

"No!" Timmy said. "And today was horrifying! I got an F, Francis pounded me to tears, AND VICKY MADE ME PUT MY LEGS IN THE TOASTER!!! Its days like this I really want a big brother. Cosmo, stop eating my pants." At that moment, Cosmo had been trying to eat Timmy's brown colored shoes. Wanda quickly poofed Timmy's legs back to normal. "Why do you want a big brother?" she asked.

"It'd be great!" Timmy said. "He'd love me, have fun with me, and most of all, he'd protect me!! I wish I had-"

"Sorry Timmy, but according to Da Rules-" Wanda said as Da Rules appeared in front of her- "We can't modify the amount of people in families. All those people we conjured actually existed! We also can't conjure people out of thin air. That's unfair. And even if we could, it would be permanent. If you got tired of him, we wouldn't be able to change it."

"Yeah," Cosmo said, munching on some chocolate he poofed up for himself. "It may sound cool, but having an older brother is a pain! He'll probably hate you, he'll hog your wand, and worst of all, HAND-ME-DOWNS!!"

"Cosmo, you don't have an older brother," Wanda said.

"I don't?" Cosmo said. Trying to ignore the two fighting, Timmy flopped onto the bed, trying to think…and think…

Five minutes later, Timmy forgot what he was thinking about and started playing mindless video games.

---

Meanwhile, Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Help (sort of) were running from the crowd of rabid Chip Skylark fangirls. "We've gotta find shelter!" Tucker said. "Quick- that way!" He pointed to a suburban home with satellite.

"Won't we annoy the residents?" Sam said.

"Don't care!" Danny said. "This is a life and death emergency!"

Help popped up, even though nobody said the word 'help'. "And even if we weren't being chased, I would've wanted you to go in there anyway."

"Why?"

"Umm…because…well, it looks inviting, doesn't it?" So the three (Help doesn't exactly count, because she's a hologram) ran into the house, raced up the stairs (Vicky was sleeping) and into the nearest room.

Tucker shut the door behind them, and all three breathed sighs of relief. We're safe now, they thought. Then they saw what was in the room.

It looked like any little kid's room: TV, at least one video gaming console, closet with a Crimson Chin poster on it, a bedside stand (where two goldfish were swimming around in their bowl), a chest of drawers, and a bed.

And speaking of a bed-on the bed, there was a bucktoothed, pink-clad, brown haired little kid- staring right at them with big, blue, pupilless eyes!

Bye! -SP


	2. Meeting

Here's the next chapter!

Responding to Reviews (by the way, THANK YOU!)

Rainstorm Amaya: You can stop crying now, here it is...

Sentra: Thank you:) And thanks for reading book one. I think.

TootyFruity21: Thanks! Here it is ;)

Rachel Ember: You figured it out! That's exactly what I planned to do. It might confuse some people, but...heh. And of course you can jump! Boiing-breaks head on roof-

Chapter 7: Meeting (narrarated by Timmy)

I stared wide-eyed at the three strangers that had just crashed into my room. One had dark skin, greenish eyes, glasses, and long red hair that looked strangely solid (I found out later that it was a hat). One had long black hair, purple eyes, and gothic-looking clothes. The guy in the middle of the two looked kind of like me, except that he had black hair and no pink hat. But they were a lot taller than me, and that meant one thing. They were-HIGH SCHOOLERS!

Immediately, I began screaming! High schoolers were the worst kind of kids. They ate little kids for breakfast, with a side order of junior high students. Or at least that's what Chester told me.

But, weird: they didn't try to eat me. Instead, they were screaming too! I hid under the bed. They started talking.

"Who was that?" a male voice said.

"How are we supposed to know?" a female voice said-I could only assume that was the gothic-looking girl. "He's just a completely random person!"

"Well, at least we're away from those creepy girls," the same male voice said. "I guess we can stay here until morning."

"But what about the kid?" a different male voice said. "He'd freak!"

"Maybe we should just go home," the girl said.

_Ping! _"No you can't," a new female voice said. "We have to stay."

"What do you know, you stupid hologram?" the male voice said. "Sam, what are you doing?"

The first female voice came back again. I guessed that she was Sam. "I'm rerouting all telephone signals to your house to my phone. That way, your parents won't be worried."

It took a moment for all that info to sink in. Then I popped out. "HOLOGRAM!" I shouted. "Lemme see!" Then I stopped. The three teenagers were staring at me…

(End Timmy narration)

(Begin Danny narration)

Help closed herself, and the kid came out from under the bed. "Where's the hologram?" he said.

"Hologram?" Sam said in self-defense. "What hologram?" The less the kid knows about Help, the better.

"Never mind," he said. "Anyway-WHAT ARE YOU CREEPY HIGH SCHOOLERS DOING IN MY ROOM!"

"Y'see," Tuck said, "We were being chased by these crazy girls who thought Danny here was this dude name Chip Skylark. Any explanations?"

Suddenly, the kid looked frightened. "In the closet-NOW!" he said, and shoved us in. "Why-" I started to say, but then my question was answered for me. The door flew open and an orange haired sixteen-year-old with pink eyes and an angry look on her face stomped in. "Alright Twerp," she said. "Your parents will be home in an hour. But until then-" She pulled out a flamethrower and aimed it at the kid.

"Wow," Tuck said. "Her parents let her play with flamethrowers? Cool!"

Sam rolled her eyes. I watched out the crack in the door: when the flamethrower got dangerously close to the kid, he muttered something under his breath. And I was probably imagining this part, but I thought I saw the kid's fish holding something. Then there was a quiet _poof!_ and the flamethrower went out.

"Hmm…" the girl said. "Strange. Ah well. Twerp, I gotta relight this. But until then-" she took some rope and tied the kid to his bedpost, then left the room.

Now that the coast was clear, I jumped out and untied the kid. "Who was that?" I asked.

"That was Vicky," he said. "Evil babysitter. By the way, I'm Timmy."

"Okay. I'm Danny, and that's Sam, and that's Tucker," I said, pointing to the appropriate person. Then something strange happened: one of Timmy's fish-the one with the green eyes-disappeared. Then a figure appeared. It looked like a human, about Timmy's height (though he looked like an adult), with green eyes and wearing a blouse, tie, and pants. But his hair was green, he was holding a wand, he was floating in midair, and I could've sworn he had a crown floating above his head. The guy did a loop de loop in the air and smiled.

"And I'm Cosmo!" the guy said, who was obviously Cosmo. He had a high pitched voice. "And I-wait, what were we just talking about? Ah whatever. Oh, what does this thing do?" He pressed the button on Help's console. Immediately, Help popped up. "What do you need?"

The other fish disappeared too; in her place was a pink-haired, pink-eyed woman in an orange tee. She was also floating in midair. "Cosmo-you idiot!" she screamed with a Western-ish accent. "You've done it now!"

Timmy looked absolutely horrified. Tucker looked amazed. Sam looked confused. Help also looked confused. "Uhh…I CAN EXPLAIN!" Timmy and I said at the same time…

Byee... -SP


	3. Explanation

Here's the next chapter!

Thanks a MILLION for all the reviews! -gives everyone who reviewed giant Cosmo plushes that say 'Dweeh!' when you push his hand-

Sentra: He had to do something sooner or later, or else it wouldn't be Cosmo. ; )

Rainstorm Amaya: -smiles- Good!

AnT: Well, I'm going to have them go to some of the Nicktoon worlds (all of them would take forever). Besides th Butch ones, they'll be going to Jimmy's and Spongebob's (i'm still mentally debating about this) worlds, plus another non-Nicktoon world i'm not revealing. And as for your other question, I'm afraid you won't find out about that until Book Seven : (

StoryCrafter: Thanks!

Chapter 3: Explanation

"What-what-what are those things?" Sam stammered.

"I'm Cosmo, that's my wife Wanda, and we're fa-" Cosmo started to say, but Wanda poofed a zipper over his mouth.

Timmy sweated nervously. "They're…umm…toys! Yeah, toys! Interactive toys."

"COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!!" Tuck said, sprinting towards Cosmo. "Man, these must've cost a ton!"

"Actually, I got them from a stupid person for a buck fifty," Timmy said. "Now-who's the shimmery lady?" He pointed towards Help, who was open and standing there.

"That's Help," Danny said. "She's a hologram. Really."

"Cool!" Timmy said. He poked her, causing her programming to gather around his finger. "Hee-that tickles!" she said, as Timmy poked her repeatedly, and Cosmo joined in.

"So…" Sam said, "Is it okay if we crash here for the night?"

Timmy seemed offended. "Duh-of COURSE NOT! You're high schoolers! You've been cool to me, but you can't stay! Not only do high schoolers eat elementary kids, my parents might find you!"

"Don' worry, kid," Tucker said. "We're on a bit of a kid-free diet. Whoever told you that we eat the little guys is a liar. And I don't think your parents'll notice us. We have ways of hiding." He winked at Danny, whose hand turned intangible from nervousness (behind his back, thankfully).

"I dunno," Wanda said, and then quieter to Timmy, "Do you think we can trust these people? What if they find out our secret?"

"Relax, Wan," Timmy said. "If we were suspicious of everyone that passes us by, this world would be a dangerous place. Besides, they seem friendly enough." He turned to Danny, Sam, and Tuck. "I guess you can stay. We can probably find some way to have some fun. And then it's the Chip Skylark concert-maybe I can scrounge three tickets off the Internet."

Cosmo flew over. "And I know why those girls were chasing this guy. He looks a lot like Chip!"

"We'll ponder that in the morning," Sam said. "Now-can we get some sleep?"

After a while, it was agreed that Danny, Sam, and Tuck would sleep under the bed (which Timmy generously wished larger) and Help would close herself and stay under the bed with them (holos can't sleep).

Tucker went to sleep instantly, but Sam and Danny were having some trouble. "Do you think we can trust this kid?" Sam said. "What about his parents?"

"Relax," Danny said. "You worry too much. Besides, this could be a great adventure." At this point, Danny thought it was just a game, cooked up for his and his friend's own amusement. But little did he know, as he rolled over on the carpet floor and went to sleep, just how wrong he was…

Bye! -SP


	4. Around Town

Here's the next chapter! It's longer than the other ones.

Sentra: You know, I never thought of that! What could be under Timmy's bed?Probably moss...old pizza...Elvis...all sorts of scary stuff. (Nothing personal to Elvis fans, I like him too, it's just a wierd joke)

---

Disclaimer: I don't own DP or FOP. But I do own the monkey city of GWALAQJITU!!! Muhahahaha.... Help: Oh shut up... -slapsDisclaimer across the face-

Chapter 4: Around Town

Danny woke up the next day, but kept his eyes shut. _It was a dream,_ he thought. _I dreamed that I went to California in a phone booth with a hologram, and met a kid with awesome fairy toys and an evil babysitter. When I wake up, I'll be in my room, and today I'll figure out what the card and disc are for._

After ten minutes, Danny dared to open his eyes. He was under the bed. Tucker was snoring on Dan's left side, and Sam was on his right, sleeping peacefully. Twenty seconds later, he realized that she was hugging him in her sleep. It was cute, but Danny screamed anyway-and successfully woke up the house.

Sam saw what she was doing, and screamed almost twice as loud as Danny did. With that, Timmy's parents raced into the room. Danny couldn't see them; he could only see their feet.

"Timmy?" Mrs. Turner said. "Is anything wrong?"

"No," Timmy said. "Just a bad dream."

"That's a relief," Timmy's Dad said. "And speaking of relief-" He rushed to the bathroom.

"Well-Good night Timmy! Or should I say good morning, because it's 6:30." She left, and Timmy poked his head under his bed (hey that rhymed). "Guys?" he said. "What was that all about?"

"Bad dream," Danny said, remembering Tim's alibi. "Can we wake up yet?"

"I guess." So the three came out (they decided to leave Help alone until the evening, just to give her a break). Cosmo and Wanda were sleeping in their bowl, and Timmy (in pink PJ's) was wide awake. "So…do you wanna have fun?"

"Yeah!" Tucker said. "Party! Party! Par-ouch!" Sam had hit him with her cell phone.

"So, can your parents know about us," Sam said, "or are we a secret?"

"Hmm, I guess," Timmy said. "Besides, my parents are real dimwits, so they wouldn't mind. Wanna meet em?"

(Begin Danny narraration)

"Sure!" Tucker said. By now, the kid and we were sort of friends. So we followed him down the stairs, not hoping for any surprises.

There was one. It was scary- the kitchen was-_normal._ After living most of my life in a ghost hunter's compound, normal looked strange. The parents looked pretty normal too. The mom had brown hair in a 70's-ish do, a purple shirt, and white pants. The dad had black hair (also in a 70's do) and an outfit like Cosmo's. Both had blue eyes like Timmy's. "Good morning T-" they began to say, and then I could see their eyes flick towards me.

"Egad!" his dad said. "Who are those people?"

"That's Danny, Sam, and Tucker," Timmy said, pointing at us. "They turned up last night. I think they're hiding from Chip fangirls. Can they stay?"

"Hiding from Chip fangirls?" his mom said. "Sounds reasonable. That Danny kid does look a little like Chip. I guess they can stay-as long as they leave. By the way-" the woman said to us, "I'm-(a car horn beeped very loudly as she said her first name, so it was drowned out) Turner, Timmy's mother. Can I get you anything?"

"Nah," Tucker said. "We're good."

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Besides," Timmy said, "We're going to hang out at the mall all day, so we can eat there!" I noticed that Timmy was wearing two watches-one pink, one green. They had Cos' and Wan's faces, and clashed horribly. I guessed that the toys could assume certain forms-talk about cool.

"Oh no you don't!" Mr. Turner said, picking up his son by the scruff of the neck. "You're too young to hang out at the DimmaMall alone!"

"But I won't be alone!" Timmy protested. "They'll be with me!" He pointed at us.

"Are they responsible?"

"I know for sure about most of us," Sam said. "But Tucker…"

"Hey!" Tuck said. "I'm responsible!"

"Yeah. Whenever something bad happens, Tucker is usually responsible." I laughed at my own joke. Nobody else did, though I could've sworn that the Cosmo-watch was giggling.

"Ah, okay. But no funny business," Mrs. Turner said.

"Got it," I said.

"And you have to be home by six for the concert."

"_Got it,_" Sam and I said annoyedly.

"And don't go into _Under the Cheese_. That store makes your father nervous."

"GOT IT!!!"

(End Danny narration)

True to their word, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Timmy, and the fairies/toys (disguised) were at the mall all day. During this time, the six bonded with each other. With the exception of the supernatural secrets (that Cosmo and Wanda were fairies and Danny was half-ghost) all could be known. School bullies, freaky families, random...stuff, and the way that our heroes got to Dimmsdale-if it happened, it could be told.

And what's a mall trip without SHOPPING!!! As it turned out, _Under the Cheese_ was a goth store, so, of course, Sam begged to go in. They let her go in alone, and she didn't come out for an hour. And Tucker just had to buy gum from those cute little gumball machines outside the door (the fairies got some too). They wasted nine dollars on that. Danny, Tucker, Cosmo, and Timmy wanted to go in the comic store ("NOT ON YOUR LIFE!" Sam said). They went in anyway, and obsessed over the sweet readings.

By the end of the day (5:30) everyone was hyped on sugar and happy. But there was one mystery: whenever they passed by somebody, they started whispering to somebody else. "What's going on?" Sam said to Timmy.

"Yeah," Danny said. "People have been glaring at us all day. What's up?"

"I dunno," Cosmo-watch said. "Let's look at this conveniently placed big screen TV!" So they watched. It was a news report by Chet Ubetcha.

"Good evening Dimmsdale, I'm Chet Ubetcha, with today's news. The top story: an impersonator of teen singing sensation Chip Skylark has been spotted. This guy has been mistaken for Chip repeatedly. Here is a photo." Then a picture of Danny appeared on the screen.

"Oh my gawd!" Tuck said.

"Oh my gawd indeed," Chet said. "Not much is known about this ungrateful teen, except that he looks a lot like Chip. Let's see what the real Chip has to say on the subject."

A video of Chip Skylark appeared. He looked angry. "Why is this guy claiming to be me?" he said in that dreamy voice of his. "It's identity theft, and that's against the law! When I find that kid-" Danny didn't want to hear any more. "I'm not claiming to be him!" he said. "I just look VAGUELY like him! What's the deal?"

"Welcome to the news media, Danny," Sam said. "A world of lies."

"Yeah," Danny said, "But if people hear about this, it'll trash whatever reputation I have!"

Timmy turned to his watches. "Aw man. Danny has some situation. Is there anything I can do?"

"Well, you could wish that everyone forgot about the impersonator thing," Wanda said.

"Or," Cosmo said, "you could find some way to get him and his friends backstage-you don't need to get anything because you're Chip's friend-and make Dan apologize to Chip even though he didn't do anything!"

"Great idea Cosmo!" Timmy said, as the green-haired fairy smirked at Wanda. "I wish that there was some way that Danny, Sam, Tucker, and maybe Help could get backstage or at least to the concert."

"Timmy, you know what Da Rules say," Wanda said. "We can't counterfeit, and those Chip Skylark tickets sell out in about three minutes."

"Well…I'm a VIP, so maybe I can get them in as guests." Tim then turned to our heroes. "Well, I kinda overheard your problem, and I think I can get you to Chip so you can explain the situation."

"But how?" Tucker said. "We don't have any backstage passes, let alone any tickets at all!"

"I'll think of something." By now, Dan, Sam, and Tuck were used to unusual coincidences. So, after talking it over, they decided to get to the concert that night.

Somehow.

Bye! -SP


	5. The Concert

Hi again! I'm afraid I have some bad news. I'm going to try to work on two fics at the same time! (The last time this happened, the second one ended up deleted, not just because it was time consuming, but because the plot was...stinky). So, the already-long wait may get longer. Sorry :(.

Rainstorm Amaya: It's okay to be hyper. Like my disclaimer. Did you hear how crazy she was in Chapter 4?

fubukis-wraph: Ah yes... fangirls, toasters... it is kind of evil. Muhuhahaha!

Velvet Panther: Yeah, GO WOMEN!! And Danny will meet Chester and AJ, just not Vicky. But definitely Chip Skylark!

Disclaimer: Hey! Whaddya mean i'm crazy? Oh, I don't own DP or FOP. Back to the main point...Why do you think i'm crazy! I do own the monkey city!

Yes...truly cukoo. Here's Chapter 5!

Chapter 5: The Concert

_Dimmsdale Dimmadome-Backstage_

_Around 8:00_

"Sorry kids," the security guard said. "No admittance."

"WHAT?!" Timmy said. Danny, Sam, Tucker, Timmy, the fairies (watches) and Help (closed) were trying to get to Chip Skylark. But they couldn't. Dimmadome Security made sure of that.

"Dude, do you know who I am?" Timmy shouted. "I'm TIMMY TURNER!! I'm the kid who got Chip's teeth back! I'm the kid who saved Chip from being married to a teenage source of all evil! I'm the kid who's in all his music videos! You gotta let us in-THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!!"

"Wait," Danny said. "You KNOW Chip?"

"Yeah," Timmy said. "Haven't you seen the videos? I'm the kid in them. He's a good friend of mine."

"But-how?"

"Uh…I just know him?"

"Works for us," Sam said. "Now, back on subject. LET US IN, MISTER!!"

"Listen, my job is to make sure nobody gets in," the guard said. "And that job must be enforced. Now, go enjoy the show."

"Nah, they come in." Standing two feet from the guard was some guy from the record company. "Timmy has saved Chip's life on several occasions." So, the little party passed by safely-except Danny, who was stopped.

"Sorry, _Chip,_" the record company guy said teasingly, "But your true form is already here." Of course. The record company guy obviously knew about the 'Chip Impersonator' thing.

"Sorry dude, but I have to get back there." He pushed the record company guy away and caught up with his friends. "Now-where's Chip?"

_Ching!_ "In his dressing room, obviously," Help said. "It's an hour till showtime! Where else would he be? Cherry World?"

At this, Cosmo perked up. "Ooh! CHERRY WORLD! Are we going to Cherry World? I wanna go to Cherry World!" Help rolled her eyes. "Why did I even bring it up?" she muttered under her breath.

"Shut up, you idiot!" That was from Wanda.

"But I wanna go to Cherry World!"

The two fairies bickered on while our heroes looked for the dressing room. After about 5 minutes, they found it. It was obvious-the room had guards and a personal security system. "How are we gonna get in?" Tucker said.

"Like this." Timmy bent over to his watches. "I wish that I was dressed like a janitor and the others were in a big rolling trash can!" The wands were waved, and the wish came true. Of course, our heroes were surprised. "What the heck?" Sam said.

"Why are we here?" Danny said. "It's like magic!"

"I'll explain later," Timmy said. "Now let's go!"

With the trash can in tow, Tim walked up to the guards. "State ya beeswax," one guard said.

"Just doin some cleanin," Timmy said. The guards let him in, and he came face to face-with an empty room. "Chip?" he called.

"Timmy?" Chip's voice said. "I-hold on." A few minutes later, the teen singing sensation stepped out from behind a screen. "Hi Timmy. Why are you dressed like a moron?"

"Because. Now, some people I ran into want some words with you." Timmy opened the lid of the trash can.

(Begin Chip narration)

It was real weird-people were climbing out of the trash can! First was a gothic-looking girl with purple eyes. Then there was a dark-skinned dude with a strange hat. Then there was-THAT TRAITOR PRETENDING TO BE ME!! He was holding what looked like a floppy disc with a shimmery thingy coming out of it.

Without thinking, I began screaming. "YOU!" I screamed. "WHY HAVE YOU BEEN IMPERSONATING ME?"

"I'm not impersonating you!" he hollered. "I was mistaken for you ONCE, and then the news media started this crazy rumor that I was impersonating you! No offense to you or anything, but I'm not even much of a fan."

I looked at the guy. He was slightly younger than I was, and looked a lot like me. I could see why he was mistaken for me. He had a confused look on his face, as if he didn't know what to say.

His friends looked nervous too. "Wassamater, Sam?" the dark-skinned guy said. "Don't you want to talk to _Chip Skylark?_"

Sam rolled her eyes. "I was never a Chip fan. His music is just a big time-waster that idiots listen to because they have no real lives." Apparently, this crowd wasn't fans, period. So-why were they here?

(End Chip narration)

Danny stared at Chip. Would this superstar accept this? "Please Chip," he pleaded, "I'm sorry about whatever happened. And I'll do anything to pay off the debt."

Timmy stepped in front of Danny. "Yeah, Chip. Danny's a great guy. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Chip stared for a few minutes, and then smiled. "It's cool," he said. "I understand. Now-go enjoy the show. It starts in about an hour."

"Uhh…we don't have tickets," Tuck said.

"Well…you could just stay back here. But will your parents let you?"

"Their parents don't mind," Timmy said, pointing to our heroes. "And mine know that I'm back here. So I guess its okay."

Chip did this strange little dance thing. "Awesome!"

---

_10 minutes later_

Sam, Tucker, and Timmy were wandering around backstage, looking at stuff. Cosmo and Wanda were disguised as stagehands, and were currently adjusting the lighting. Help was sitting in a corner, opened, and was currently making herself popular by telling the record company guy how to plan his marketing strategy. Chip was leaning on the wall, apparently bored. And Danny?

Danny was staring into space. He was thinking. So far, the trip had been really cool. He could probably stay here until his parents came home. Life was perfect. But yet, there seemed to be a mystery. Why were they on this journey anyway? Had Jazz planned the whole thing? Why was Help refusing to answer the important questions? And Danny thought he had secrets. Maybe there was a side of his sister he never knew…

But for now, that didn't matter. He was here, backstage with his friends, a teen singing sensation, and Timmy and his cool toys.

Timmy. During that day at the mall, Timmy and Danny had bonded the most. Tim was almost like a little brother to Danny. Somebody he could watch over, at least until he had to leave.

"Uh, Danny?" Sam said, snapping Danny out of his little dream world. "Are you okay? You were talking to yourself."

"I was?" Danny said. "Well, I guess I was. C'mon, let's go…um, do something." Meanwhile, Timmy was with his fairy godparents, discussing things he could only discuss with them.

"This is awesome!" Timmy shouted. "Wait until Chester hears that I'm friends with HIGH SCHOOLERS!! Hah! They don't eat you-they're actually real nice!"

"Well, you can't always believe your friends," Wanda said. "Besides, he'll be a high schooler someday, and so will you."

"Yeah…and to tell the truth, I can't wait! I hope I'm like them. Sam's cool, Tucker's goofy-go him-and Danny…Danny…"

"Yes?"

"Well-I really like him. He's like a big brother to me. Why would I want a real one when I've got him?"

"I dunno," Cosmo said, "You discuss that while I take this 500 pound block-" he poofed up a 500-pound block-"And randomly throw it somewhere! Wee!" Using his wand, Cosmo randomly dropped the block. "Cosmo-no!" Timmy said-just as the block hit Chip Skylark's leg.

There was a crack, a bloodcurdling scream, and several gasps. "OH NO!" The guy from the record company said. "This is terrible! Chip has broken his leg! Can this get any worse?"

"Ooh, I know!" Cosmo said. He poofed up another block and repeated the process with the other leg.

"He can't go on!" the record company guy said. In minutes, a slew of people had gotten Chip in casts, a wheelchair, and a fluid thingy. "Sorry," Cosmo whispered.

Tucker rushed to the scene. Toilet paper was trailing from his butt. "What'd I miss?" he said.

"Chip broke his legs."

"Aw man." Tuck said angrily. "Now what?"

"Well," Timmy said, suddenly getting an idea, "somebody could go on in his place. They'd have to be able to sing, dance, and look like Chip."

"You mean like Danny?" everyone except Dan said together.

Danny blushed. "Me? I can't! I-I can't!"

"Look at me," Chip said. "LOOK AT ME! You're going out there an unimportant schoolkid, but you've got to come back a star, kapeesh?"

"Yeah," Sam said. "It's cliché, but it's gotta work!"

"Uh…"

"Dan, you can do it," Timmy said. "We're counting on you! If you don't, all those women-and my dad- will tear the town apart like they almost did last time!"

Danny smiled. "Okay. I'll do it. But I'm not too sure if I'll like it."

Byee! -SP


	6. The Preformance, MOVED!

This chapter has been MOVED!

You're probably saying 'what?', so I'll explain. This chapter, in its origonal state on here, had song lyrics in it. When banned the use of lyrics in fics, I was forced to move this- along with my one-shot -to my new site, Angelwings of Tronor (the link is in my profile). If you want to read it, please go there. I recommend it, since it is a very good chapter.

Sorry dudes. But it's for your- and my- own good.


	7. That Night

Hi...-yawn- I'm updating out of lack of anything else to do...

Lavenderpaw: Heh, thankies! And I read some ofTFDS:TDD (I hope you don't mind if I call it that). It's pretty good so far.

Chapter 7: That Night

_10:30 pm, Timmy's house_

"Danny, THAT WAS GREAT!"

"Uh, Sam? That's the fourteenth time you've said that. Are you sure that you're not going to the dark side as we know it?" The group was back in Timmy's room, celebrating Danny's good job. Help was rolling her eyes, complaining that even though she liked the song, they had other focuses to work on (though she wouldn't say what they were). Cosmo, Wanda, Tucker, and Timmy were dancing (don't ask) to When it Comes to You, which was being played over and over and over on Tuck's PDA full blast. Sam and Danny were in the corner, talking. They had-thankfully-changed back into their ordinary clothes.

"Of course not," Sam said. "I'd never stoop to their level. It's too creepy there. All I was saying was that the song was great. You have some real talent."

Danny blushed. "Uhh…yeah." In truth, Danny hated being in the spotlight. Which he was definitely in right now.

An hour later, Mr. Turner yelled at them to go to bed. So they did. But they didn't get to sleep until midnight-hey, it was a school night! And even then, Danny was still awake. Too many things had happened that night. And tomorrow was going to be a bit hectic too. Timmy wanted to take the three in for show and tell, so that they could play, even when Tim was in school.

But right now, Danny needed sleep. He decided to fly around to get his mind off things. Hey, it worked most of the time. So he transformed as quietly as he could, and flew outside.

Meanwhile, Timmy was only half-asleep. The sound of Danny transforming woke him up. Thankfully, Dan was out the window before his eyes opened. But he left it open, so Timmy went to shut it. Then he saw an amazing sight.

A strange boy was flying-yes, flying-outside his window. His hair was white, but he didn't look a day older than fifteen. He had flashing green eyes, and was wearing a strange black and white leather outfit. He was completely enjoying the freedom of the air. But there was something else weird-he had a faint glow emitting from his body. In the end, Timmy decided that he was seeing things, and went back to bed, forgetting to shut the window.

Half an hour later, Danny flew back in. He detransformed, slipped under the bed, and went to sleep immediately. In minutes, Sam had her arms entwined around his body.

But in a nearby goldfish bowl, a certain pink-eyed goldfish was wide awake. She gasped. Wanda couldn't believe what she had just seen. That boy who had been so kind to Timmy, who seemed so good for the kid-was a ghost, the sworn enemies of the fairies. She couldn't let him know that she and Cosmo were fairies, and Timmy's! Or maybe he already knew. Even still, she didn't trust him. And she didn't want Timmy within three miles of a ghost.

But still, she and Cosmo had been sent to make Timmy happy, and the kid had bonded with Danny. For Wan, making her godkid unhappy was ixnay. So she tried to relax, and went back to sleep.

And just for comic relief, I'll tell you what Cosmo was thinking about: Bananas, monkeys, and not much else.

Byee...-SP


	8. Gonna Go to School

GAH! I HAVEN'T UPDATED ALL YEAR!!!

Haha, I just HAD to say that :). Happy 2005! And as a new Year's present, here's another chapter.

Lavenderpaw: It's okay, these reviews suit me just fine. And i'll be sure to read the new chapters!

Chapter 8: Gonna Go to School

Danny woke up in shock again, but he didn't scream. He escaped from Sam's grip without waking her, and got out from under Timmy's bed. Nobody else was awake. It was 7:15. Knowing that the bus came for elementary schools at 7:30, Danny gently shook Timmy awake.

"Hi Danny!" Timmy said when he was fully awake. "Hey-WHAT TIME IS IT? Oh man-get the others up!"

So they woke up the others, opened up Help (who looked particularly tense today), and got ready. They raced downstairs uneventfully. Of course, Timmy's Mom stopped them.

"Hold up! The high schoolers can't come with you."

"But they're my show and tell!"

Mrs. Turner looked surprised. "You can't bring in HUMANS for show and tell-unless you get permission."

"It's cool," Danny said.

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"Well-okay! Have a nice day!" Mrs. Turner gave Timmy his lunch, and sent the little team out the door. They must have looked strange: a pink-clad little kid with three people two feet taller than he was, one of which was holding a hologram projector. "So-now what?" Sam said.

"Now-oh, this is going to rock! I've got three genuine high schoolers! Now maybe Trixie will like me!"

"Who's Trixie?" Tucker said.

"Trixie-" Timmy got a misty-eyed look on his face. "Trixie…is the most beautiful girl…in the whole school…"

"Does she have a haughty attitude, an annoying voice, ignores you, and is she popular?" Sam said angrily.

"Yes…"

Sam turned to Danny. "Well whaddya know-Timmy's even more like you than I thought." Danny rolled his eyes.

"Yeah!" Tucker said. "This Trixie character sounds a lot like Paulina. Oh, bus is here."

They got on. The second they got on, all the kids already on the bus screamed and moved to the safety of the back of the bus. The four took a front seat. "Why are those kids hiding?" Danny whispered.

"They're afraid of you," Timmy said. "Everyone thinks that high schoolers eat little kids, with a side order of junior high students."

Our heroes looked bewildered. "What?" Tucker said. "Who told you that?"

"Chester. He's my best friend. Hey- oy! Chester! A.J.!"

Sure enough, a short kid with straw-colored hair and a bald kid with dark skin got on the bus. When they saw Timmy, they looked shocked. "Dude!" Chester shouted. "Those are high schoolers! What are they doing here?"

"They're my show and tell," Timmy said. "Chester, A.J., this is Danny, Sam, and Tucker. Danny, Sam, Tucker, this is Chester and A.J."

"Hi," Danny said. Chester gave him a stare. "How'd you convince them not to eat you?" Timmy didn't answer.

"So…" A.J. said, "Where are we supposed to sit?"

"Over there." Timmy pointed to the empty seat directly across. By now, the bus had gone two stops. The driver picked up his intercom thingy. "Announcing the arrival of popular kids Tad, Chad, Veronica, and Trixie. Please feel free to bow down to them." After he said this, the four popular kids got on the bus. When they got to the place where our heroes were sitting, they stopped.

Trixie gasped. "Timmy! What are they?"

Timmy exploded into a smile. "High schoolers. They're my show and tell."

"Cool," Tad said. "Well, at least you got popular ones."

"A-actually, we're not that popular," Tucker said. "Well, we used to be, in junior high, but let's not talk about that." Sam smiled at Danny. Danny blushed.

"Well, if somebody with their good looks isn't popular, then high school must be a scary place! WAA! I DON"T WANNA GROW UP!" Veronica screamed and headed for the back. Tad and Chad followed her. Trixie remained.

"Although I hate to agree with Veronica's insanity, she's right. Well-see you Timmy!" Trixie went to the back.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Posers," she said under her breath.

A few minutes later, the bus went up to the school. The lawn seemed empty-except for one person.

"Hello Ti-" Francis started to say, but then noticed Danny, Sam and Tucker. At that, Francis screamed like a girl and ran.

"Wow!" Timmy said. "You guys made the toughest bully in school cry by not doing anything! Man, how do you guys do it?"

"I dunno," Danny said. As he said it, his ghost sense went off. He covered his mouth before anybody could see it. Why was it going off? He couldn't see any ghosts…

---

Meanwhile, in a souped-up minivan was waiting in the parking lot. In it, two men were talking.

"There they are!" Crocker said. He turned to a screen. Our heroes were shown, walking into the school. "Now, lemme get this straight. I keep an eye on this crowd-" The camera zoomed in on Danny, Sam, and Tucker- "and you'll help me catch a FAIRY-GOD-PARENT!" He spazzed.

"Yes," a voice said. "Those fools. They need to be out of the way…" He laughed.

Happy New Year, everyones! -SP


	9. Show and Tell

Whee! Short chapter.

Rainstorm Amaya: Right back at ya!

Chapter 14: Show and Tell

"Well, Mr. Crocker, for my show and tell I brought-A PLANK OF WOOD!" Chester held up a plank of wood. "His name is Lava Monster George. I feed him every day and-"

"Yeah whatever," Crocker said, uninterested. "Okay, Mr. Turner, let's see what you have for your show and tell so I can test it for signs of FAIRY-GOD-PARENTS!" He spazzed.

Timmy rushed to the front. "Fellow Dimmsdale Elementarians, everyone knows that when you leave this school, you eventually grow up. Now, for proof of this theory, I give you-ACTUAL HIGH SCHOOLERS!" Nothing happened. "I said-ACTUAL HIGH SCHOOLERS!!!"

"Oh, was that the signal?" The door to a closet opened, and Danny, Sam, and Tuck walked out (Help was in Danny's pocket). "Uhh…hi?" they all said together. This terrified the fifth graders. They ran out of the room, screaming. "What did we do?" Sam said. "I-hey, what's that thing?" Mr. Crocker was running a scanner over Sam's body.

"Oh, nothing ma'am, just my FAIRY-SCANNER-THINGY-I mean, umm, my thingy." Sam rolled her eyes.

Danny looked stunned. "So-this is the crazy fairy dude?"

"Yeah," Timmy said.

"Man-I'd say that that guy was as crazy as my dad, but not even my dad spazzes. Weird." Just then, the lunch bell rang. "All right!" Tucker said. "Lunch! I'm starved!" The gang ran out of the room.

Meanwhile, a silent onlooker watched the little group through a surveillance screen. He (or was it she?) laughed evilly…

---

In the cafeteria, Timmy, Danny, Sam, and Tucker were sitting alone, but around them, kids were crammed two to a seat. They wanted to see what the high schoolers would do. Of course, our three heroes ate lunch like everybody else. Timmy was talking to his watches. "Well, I guess this worked out great! I never knew high schoolers could be so cool."

Wanda looked at Tim worriedly. "Uh, Timmy? I have something to tell you. It's about Danny."

"What?"

"Well, he's…he's…" A loud crash interrupted them. The whole cafeteria turned to look.

Crocker was standing there, wearing yet another stupid outfit. He was carrying a large blaster. "Nobody move!" he said. "The school is on lockdown! Kids, come with me! There's no reason to worry, everything's going to be okay…"

Principal Waxelplax ran in. "Meester Crocker!" she shouted. "What are you doing?!"

Crocker flipped a switch on the blaster, and blew Waxelplax into oblivition. "Well, here he is." He pointed to Danny. "Now where's my FAIRIY?!"

"All in good time." A figure appeared. Danny recognized him right away.

"What the…VLAD?! HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!" He looked around. Several kids were frightened out of their wits. Sam and Tucker were sitting there, mouths open. Timmy looked amazed. Cosmo and Wanda looked frightened. Help opened herself. "Busted…" she muttered.

"Well, Danny…" Vlad said menacingly. "We meet again…"

Bye! -SP


	10. Revelation

Hi! The next chapter is in da building!

-crickets chirp-

Okay... anyway...

Rainstorm Amaya: Heehee. I'll sometimes hide little things in there.

Lavenderpaw: Okay, I will! And i'll be sure toread the chapters.

Chapter 10: Revelation

"V-Vl-Vlad?" Danny said. "What-what the freaking-"

"No need to curse with me, Daniel Fenton. Now, to the kid." Vlad floated over to Timmy, who looked absolutely amazed. "Surrender your fairies."

"WHAT?"

"I said, surrender your fairies."

---

Meanwhile, in a nearby alley, several cloaked figures were waiting. One was really short, two were as tall as an average teen, and two were HUGE. They seemed to be waiting for something.

It came. A green flash blazed the air, and another short cloaked figure appeared. Now, I can't reveal these people's names for privacy reasons, so for their names, I'll just use descriptions of their voices.

When the small figure appeared, the other ones began chuckling. "What?" the figure said. Its voice sounded like a young girl's.

"It's just…" one of the taller figures said, "You look amusing in this world." Her voice sounded familiar.

"Ah, whatever. Anyway, the crisis is getting worse. It's gone from bad to badder."

"So…where are they now?" the other tall figure said. Her voice was dull and emotionless.

"At the local elementary school. No idea what they're doing. Have you got a fix?"

"Almost," the other short figure said. He had a show-offy male voice. "Okay, I have the coordinates, and-oh my gosh."

"What?"

"They found them!"

"AAK!" Young Girl turned to a large figure. "It's up to you. Your setup is nearest. you have to interfere."

"Even if you hadn't instructed me, I would've!" the figure said in a Norwegian accent. He disappeared in a flash.

The other large figure turned to Young Girl. "Ooh! What do I get to do?" she said in a teenybopper voice.

"Just chill, kay?" Then, Young Girl disappeared in a flash…

---

Now, back on subject. Vlad was telling Timmy to surrender his fairies- in public.

"Whaddya mean? Fairies don't exist! I'm not too sure you exist!"

Vlad smiled evilly. "I exist, child. Surely your fairies have told you about my race." As you may have guessed, he was in ghost form.

"Uhh…no?"

"I'll take that as a confession. Anyway-"

"Oh NO YOU DON'T!" Instantly, Crockpot, Vlad, Sam, Tucker, Danny, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Help were _poof_ed somewhere else.

When they got to their destination, Danny looked around. He saw huge pink clouds, hovering above the Earth, which loomed below them. On the clouds was a city, buzzing with creatures that looked a lot like Cosmo and Wanda. And then he saw the sign.

It was huge. In neon lights, it spelled "Fairy World!". Danny slapped his forehead. That was the sign he had seen on his way here!

The others came to their senses a bit later than Danny. "Wh-where are we?" Sam said.

Cosmo and Wanda _poof_ed back to their normal states. "Oh, maaan…"

"Cool! We're in Fairy World! I mean, OH NO! WE'RE IN FAIRY WORLD!!"

"Yes," Vlad said. "You're in Fairy World. With two humans and a…well, three humans. They know your secret, Timmy."

"Hold it right there!" A large, muscular fairy stomped up. It was Jorgen von Strangle, the toughest fairy in the universe.

"I-huh?" Jorgen stared at Vlad. "A GHOST?!? According to Da Rules, any child bringing a ghost into Fairy World loses their fairies-forever."

"What?" Danny said. He was in big doo-doo now. He was smart. He had already figured out that Cosmo and Wanda weren't toys, they were fairies. And now, Timmy was going to lose them.

"Danny, do something," Tucker said. "What's going on?"

"I don't know." Danny raced up to Jorgen.

Meanwhile, Help (opened) was standing by, watching. She winked at Jorgen…

-SP


	11. Fairies, Ghosts and Wanda's Story

Hi! Here's chapter 11!

Disclaimer: .......I don't own DP or FOP......bread....need....bread....

Chapter 11: Fairies and Ghosts- Wanda's Story

"HEY, YOU!"

Jorgen turned around. A small human-about teenage, he guessed-was running towards him. "I want to know exactly what's going on and who's in charge!"

Jorgen smiled. "The one in charge, of course, is ME! Jorgen von Strangle, toughest fairy in the universe. And I can't tell you what's going on, because you are HUMAN!"

"Ok…" Danny turned to Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda. "What's going on?"

Timmy took a deep breath, and let the words flow. He told Danny and the rest about how he got his fairies, what they could do, and that if anyone else found out about his fairies, they would have to go away forever.

Danny gasped. "Timmy…I…I never would have found out about your fairies if I had known that!" He paused.

Sam walked up to him. "Okay, that has got to be the stupidest thing you have ever said."

"Yeah, that is not funny."

"Whatever." Danny turned his attention back to Jorgen, eyes glowing with fury. "Why are you punishing this kid? He didn't do anything! The only reason we found out is because you teleported us here with that weird glowing stick thingy!"

"Well, human, according to Da Rules-" Da Rules were poofed up-"THAT IS DA RULES!! And-hey, what's with your arm?"

Danny's arm had just gone intangible. He quickly hid it. "Uhh… nothing."

Wanda flew up to Jorgen and whispered something into his ear. When she was finished, Jorg was also furious.

"GHOST?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! GHOST! GHOST!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yes-ghost!" Vlad said. "Busted."

"Can you do us a favor and poof them out?" Jorgen waved his wand, and poofed Crocker and Vlad away, so that they wouldn't interrupt. (Oh, sure, I got rid of a cool plot starter, but I can't think of a plot to go with it) Then he got back on topic. "GET AWAY FROM ME, GHOST!"

"Ghost?" Timmy said. "Whaddya mean 'ghost'? Ghosts don't exist!"

"I guess we kinda have something to explain too," Tucker said. So, together, the three explained everything. And to tell you the truth, Timmy was more amazed than scared. After they were done, he turned to Wanda. "So…what's the big deal?"

"The big deal?" Cosmo said. "Fairies are the sworn enemies of ghosts!"

"Why?"

"Well…" Wanda began telling a loooong story.

"Until a bit of a while ago, supernatural creatures and fairies lived in relative peace in their own worlds, with regular contact with humans. Then, about 25,000 years ago, this ghost said that Earth and all it's beings rightfully belonged to them, and that fairies better scat. I was about 5,560 years old when this happened-in your terms, I was about five and a half- and Cosmo was about 3,420. The fairies thought that Earth should remain free. The battle reigned for about 3,000 years, and then Gomer-the last surviving member of the ancient Fairy Council- drew up a contract. Both species would hide themselves from humans, with some exceptions. What this has to do with peace, we never knew. And despite the contract, fairies and ghosts still remain mortal enemies. And I am NOT letting a ghost hurt you!"

"Listen, I'm not gonna HURT Timmy," Danny said. "Like I said, I'm only half-ghost. And the human side of me says that this whole system is booger."

"Yeah, what Danny said," Tucker said.

Danny tuned back to Jorgen. "The kid didn't do anything wrong. He deserves to keep his fairies."

"But-Da Rules-"

"Da Rules," Danny picked up Da Rules, "Are nothing…but…stupid…pieces…of… PAPER!!!!" He transformed, and blasted Da Rules into oblivition. Jorgen gasped.

"Why, you little ghost-"

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Suddenly, every fairy in the universe-and several confused kids-poofed up. The fairies were chanting. "Whazza?" Danny said.

"They probably want you two to fight," Tucker said. "Hey-DON'T START WITHOUT ME!!" He joined the fairies in cheering.

Sam had her nose buried in another copy of Da Rules. "Man…those two are gonna kill each other! We have to stop this!"

"Sam," Timmy said, "You worry too much."

"Yeah!" Cosmo said. "Besides, what's the harm? It's just the all-out face-off that will probably break the fabric of whatever peace there is left between the fairies and the ghosts, and start up the…oh."

"Iv'e got a baaad feeling about this," Wanda said.

At the spot of the fight, Tuck rushed out, wearing his trademark referee outfit. "Okay, men, I wanna nice clean fight, kay?" He hit a big gong that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. "AAAAAAAnd….GO!"

Bye! -SP


	12. Things Get Strange

Hi! Here's Chapter 12, and THANK YOU for all the reviews! This is the most i've ever gotten for any story.

TootyFruity21: Yep, he's supposed to be silly, but he will have a big part later on. And I will!

lavenderpaw: Thank you! But the real exitement (and confusion) is in this chapter...

Rainstorm Amaya: Thanks!

Velvet Panther: I know! Teehee...

Disclaimer: I do not own DP or FOP. While you're at it, could you visit Gwalaqjitu? It's meh monkey city...Arrgh! Ak! Get off me! GET OFF ME!

Chapter 12: Things Get Strange

The battle began. Jorgen blasted a beam of magic towards Danny, which he cleverly dodged. But he didn't see the second one, which successfully turned him into a pillow. Danny-Pillow fired ectoplasm like crazy, but Jorgen's muscles repelled most of them. When one did hurt him, it was only a little pinch. Danny was able to resist most of Jorgen's spells for some reason, but a fair bit still hit him. To help this, Timmy would take Wanda's wand and turn Danny back into a phantom every now and then.

About ten minutes later, Danny was a squirrel-egg thing, and Jorgen was practically tinted green from all the excess ectoplasm on his body. Each had one ambition: Jorgen's was to protect the dignity of all fairies; Danny's was to protect Timmy. He had noting against fairies, he couldn't understand why the war had taken place. Then something clicked.

_If Timmy can use magic…why can't I? _Danny called a time out and floated over to Timmy. "Can I borrow your wand?" he said.

"Uh, Danny?" Sam said. "That's a really dangerous weapon. It can do anything, according to this page." She looked up from the Da Rules, and looked right into his green eyes.

"Do I look like I care?" Danny got back on the battlefield, brandishing the small wand. "Pathetic ghost-human-thing! What good is that against the might of MY wand?"

"Just this." He had no idea how to use it, so he just randomly pointed it. A beam of energy came out of the wand and turned Jorgen…into Jorgen.

"Ha! What was-HUH?!?!" Jorgen's moth hung open, and one muscular finger was pointed right at Help.

"What?" Tucker said. "This? It's…nothing…"

The muscular fairy reached down and picked up the hologram. "How did this get into your possession?"

"I-I found it in a phone booth-" Danny started to say (he didn't feel like mentioning Jazz to a muscular stranger), but Jorgen stopped him. "Come with me," he said calmly. Danny followed him.

"This is bad," Sam said.

---

Jorgen and Danny backed into a small side street. "Now we can talk." He opened up Help. "This device-I know what it is. It's an InfoDisc 2.0-"

"Help! My name is Help!"

"I don't care! Anyway-I know where you got this, Danny Fenton. It's a very powerful piece of technology. Very powerful. In fact, I think this might be a-"

"Yeah yeah, now, WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"I can't tell you everything, but you were sent here on purpose. This is only a precautionary mission, we're excepting the worst. Now, can I see your PassCard?"

"What's a PassCard?" Danny said. "And who's 'we'?"

Jorgen reached into Dan's pocket and pulled out the card. "This is a PassCard. And as for your other question, forget I mentioned it." The muscular fairy placed his finger on the card and said some sort of incantation. When he gave it back to Danny, it had a glowing crown symbol on it. "What's this?"

"It's a Special Privileges Symbol, or SPS. With this, not only can you and your buddies know the existence of fairies safely, they can grant your wishes. Now, you and-OH MY GOD!" Jorgen pointed at Help.

A small glowing ring of light had formed at her feet. Every so often, the ring would break into small balls and dance around her body. "Huh?"

"Oh man, she was right-this will get worse! You have to move on!"

"Move on?"

"Yes! Help is equipped with a danger signal. I think that our enemies have found you. The phone booth will be appearing in a little bit. This is all I can tell you. You two can go! Remember everything I said!"

"Yessir." With that, Danny picked up Help and raced back to the others. "What was that all about?" Timmy said.

"Well, you get to keep your fairies. And guys-" Dan turned to Sam and Tucker. "That Jorgen dude seems to have something to do with what's going on. He told me a lot. Y'know the phone booth? It's coming back. I…think we have to go…"

"Go?" Timmy said. "What are you talking about?"

Danny looked downtrodden. "We'll explain back at your room. I wish we were in Timmy's room!"

For some reason, Cosmo and Wanda thought that it was okay to grant his wish. So with a wave of the wand, they were in Tim's room.

Sam was still holding Da Rules. "That's impossible!" she said. "According to this thing, fairies can only grant wishes to the kids that they're assigned to!"

"Oh. Well, guys, I guess I have a lot to explain. And Tucker?"

"Yeah, Dan?"

"You have a piece of toilet paper trailing from your butt. It's been there since yesterday night."

Well, bye! I have to go take my disclaimer to her straightjacket fitting. I promise, she will be nice and sane for Book 3!

-SP


	13. Off We Go!

Hello good people! Heh, that was random. Here is the final chapter of Book 2!

Velvet Panther: Yep! You find out what happened to them in this one.

TootyFruity21: The toilet paper, or the straightjacket? Heh.

Velvet Panther (2nd review): -sigh-I know. I had my midterms today... now, I want anythingBUT school. And here'sa giant paper shredder, this should help you with the zombie book!

BunnyGirl: Thanks!

Now, my disclaimer is currently in the loony house, doing triple rounds of mental therapy. She'll be out for Book 3 though (hopefully...). So let me say- I do not own DP or FOP!

Chapter 13: Off we go!

Tucker unattached the toilet paper, and Danny started explaining. He told about how they got there, and the whole PassCard thing. When he was done, Timmy spoke up. He sounded very sad.

"So………….you have to go?" He was on the verge of crying. He tried looking down to hide it, but a tear slid to the floor anyway. Danny bent down to comfort him, and also started crying a little bit as a result (Tucker shot lots of pictures).

"Well, yes," Help said. "But you won't be sad. Because you'll be going with them."

"Huh?" Sam said. "Why?"

"The only reason she-I mean, I- sent you to Dimmsdale is to pick up Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda. My inventor-and others-saw them as important for this mission." Balls danced around her body. "I've already left a note for Tim's parents. I've told them that you're taking a last-minute End of School Year field trip to Sri Lanka. That's an island near India." Danny rolled his eyes. Then, a muffled boom was heard. Dust filled the air. When it cleared, a large, red phone booth was waiting. "Welcome back," the female voice said. "Fifteen minutes until liftoff. Get inside."

Timmy packed his things with magic and got inside the booth with the others. Cosmo and Wanda poofed back to their normal states. "Wow," Cosmo said, "It's amazing what you can do with old phone booths these days! I mean, look at all the wires!" He touched one-and electrocuted himself.

"So-where exactly are we going?" Sam said.

"Don't be surprised, but we're going to an alternate universe. An alternate dimension. A friend of mine lives there. He'll direct you to where you want to go. Have a nice ride!" Help closed herself.

Of course, it's impossible not to be surprised when a hologram is telling you to go to a different dimension via a phone booth. Shortly, the booth kicked into action. Swirls of color whirled outside the window for about ten minutes…and then there was nothing but void. "Cool!" Timmy, Cosmo, and Tucker said together.

Danny turned to Wanda. "So…are you mad at me…for, you know…being a…you know…"

"Of course not," Wanda said. "You may be a ghost on the inside, but you look like a pretty friendly human from where I stand."

"Float."

"Okay, float."

About fifteen minutes into the void, the booth stopped. "Cloaking activated," the voice said.

"Cloaking?" Sam said, trying her hardest not to sound scared. "What's that-aaak!" A beam of light encircled her body, shrouding her from sight. Soon enough, Tucker was surrounded by light, as were Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda. There were screams, a shout, and a 'coooool'.

"This is weird," Danny said. His own beam of light surrounded his body. There was a flash, which knocked him unconscious…

---  
_Anonymous place, anonymous universe, Eternity _

About ten minutes later

Crocker and Vlad landed in a dark room. After figuring out where they were, they stood to attention. "So," a female voice said, "Has the mission been carried out?" It was like Help's, but higher, colder, and slightly preppy.

"Uh…" Vlad said, "You see, well, there's a funny story about that…"

"You failed to stop them."

"Well, yeah," Crocker said. "But we found out who they are!"

"I knew that. Thank you Crocker, you are dismissed." She pushed a button. Crocker fell through the floor. "And as for you, Vlad, I happen to know where they are headed." She whispered some instructions into his ear.

"Thank you, Mistress," Vlad said. "I promise you, I will not fail." He disappeared in a puff of ectoplasmic gas.

"Yes," Mistress said. Then to herself, she said, "Foolish girl-thinking she could interfere! Well, she may have beaten me once, but she won't do it again…"

Well, that's the end of Book 2. Book 3 will be in the Jimmy Neutron section. Now, just to warn you- I haven't put much thought into Books 3 and 4, so they may stink. However, the action will pick up after that.

Until next time...

-SP


End file.
